Panty
Panty & Stocking universe is a fictional distant terrestrial universe set in the 6th millennium centered on Cartoonverse Worldwide's most popular previous franchise under the same name, including the dual-part ''Panty & Stocking'' film series (Throning Worlds (2005) and Age Legend (2008), as confirmed by Cartoonverse Worldwide's former motion picture director Robert Armstrong) and Action Girl (2008), television series The Adventures of Panty & Stocking, video games Panty & Stocking: The Video Game (2002), Panty & Stocking: Animal Invasion (2005), Action Girl (2006), Panty & Stocking: World of Thrones (2007), Action Girl 2 (2008), Panty & Stocking: Age Thrones (2009) and Action Girl 3 (2010). Biography Anime only The show revolves around the exploits of the Anarchy sisters, Panty and Stocking, angels who were kicked out of Heaven due to their bad behavior. They are sent to Daten City—a pun on the Japanese word datenshi (堕天使, lit. "fallen angel")—a place on the border between Heaven and Hell, which is besieged by evil spirits referred to as "Ghosts". The sisters take refuge under the care of the reverend Garterbelt; under his watchful eyes, the sisters are tasked with using their ability to transform their lingerie into weapons, and using them to destroy malicious Ghosts. By doing so, the sisters earn "Heaven Coins" with which they intend to one day use to buy their way back into Heaven. However, Panty and Stocking are constantly sidetracked by their respective interests in men and sugary sweets. Merchandising only Before the events of the Panty & Stocking series more before the sixth millennium, 27 artificial terrestrial planets (along with two different parallel artificial galaxies being formed as Arin and Pureto) were built by humans during the third and fourth millennium. During the fifth millennium completely early or late, when the dishonest neutron star begins to enter the Solar System entering the Earth for 1000 years later, technical and social complications occurred to build ships of several generations to save humanity and others Earth organisms when relocating far beyond space. Like the Puyo Puyo universe, it retains intergalactic time using Japanese calendar to propose events. The director of Panty & Stocking films, Armstrong, states that "it was really interesting to do post-apocalyptic events, since galaxies were involved in the strongest and most adventurous galactic environments long since they shared the parallel extermination of the adventures of Panty & Stocking at the age of majority." Pre-Events After the building of 27 artificial terrestrial planets within two galaxies during the third and fourth millennium, constant meteor storms are the first warning sign, and dramatic sequences depict widespread destruction and the deaths of thousands of people. Given the entirely fifth millennium to prepare for the rogue neutron star's arrival, human society radically shifts toward the evacuation of Earth. The propulsion system for the spacecraft is the first problem to be addressed. In a dramatic sequence, the world's leading experts debate the benefits and drawbacks of various methods. Conventional rockets are too slow, and antimatter engines are too unstable; they eventually settle on nuclear pulse propulsion, as originally suggested by Project Orion. The world's engineers, scientists, and manufacturing workers begun work at a new site in Florida, dubbed Starship City. Interviewed experts propose that fatalism may drive some people either to suicide or radicalism and attempts to sabotage the project. In the year 4205, terrorists strike the facility, though they are destroyed by a hidden minefield. Brush fire conflicts also escalate, as security forces are focused on either maintaining order or protecting the interstellar project's facilities and personnel. Who is to be evacuated is another major issue. Although diversity is respected, any selected individual would have to be genetically hardy and not predisposed toward disease (such as schizophrenia and diabetes). During 4505, a second ark ship is announced amid controversy, as it is reserved for the world's wealthiest and most powerful families willing to pay for passage. Simulated newscasts announce delays and setbacks as scientists are lured to the private ark ship. As the neutron star enters our solar system, Saturn is destroyed, and the Earth experiences calamitous shifts in its seasons and bursts of radiation leading to fatalities and ecological damage. The private ark ship, equipped with an antimatter engine, explodes when its antimatter containment fails. Families are potentially broken up as they prepare to board the remaining ark ship, and experts discuss the basic necessities for human life: bacteria, air, water, and food. Bacteria are easily stored, and air is synthesized from water. Food, however, remains a difficult problem, and experts propose that colonists will eat insects and algae, which are easily replenished and space efficient. They also propose that the oxygen and water produced by agriculture and other plant life such as trees and grass on the ship will produce its own weather and biosphere about 60-80 years into the ship's journey. As the year 4893 comes, he ark ship launches and quickly speeds away, as finally, in the year 4999, the neutron star is close enough that its tidal force begins to deform the Earth's core and the crust, which causes massive earthquakes and volcanism. Next, the gravity from the neutron star tears away the surface, causing the crust to shatter and the hot interior of Earth to spill out into the vacuum of space, destroying the Earth, but only the colonists on the ark can witness this event, as the rest of humanity had already been wiped out. The colonists continue their journey to Barnard's Star; experts discuss the potential for mutiny and factionalism, ultimately rejecting them as unlikely, as strong family and societal bonds will be emphasized. Humanity are forced to live in both galaxies of 27 planets during the sixth millennium. Events Objects There are 12 known planets in the universe, containing objects to be located around both galaxies. Many planets have orbits which are triggered to the surfaces. All known planets includes a total of 19,242 planetary population, including citiziens of Daten City, in which people, angels, demons and ghosts interact with other inhabitants across the universe, even human beings. Post-Events As humanity leaves the two galaxies, having lost her powers, Panty is kicked out by Garterbelt and moves onto a farm with an old woman who, unbeknownst to her, is in league with Garterbelt and persuades her to stop Corset from using Brief to unlock Hell's Gate. Panty has sex with Brief, losing her virginity and restoring her powers. Stocking returns to help Panty fight Corset and the Demon sisters. Brief accidentally unlocks Hell's Gate with his penis, unleashing a massive Ghost that begins destroying Daten City. Corset kills Garterbelt and merges with the Ghost to invade Heaven. Panty and Stocking find Garterbelt's credit card and use it to buy countless weapons from Heaven and form a massive laser with which to defeat Corset. However, they accidentally fire it backwards into the sky, though it instead summons Panty and Stocking's mother, who destroys Corset and pushes the Ghost back into Hell's Gate, which is sealed. Garterbelt returns to life to continue watching over the Anarchy sisters, who are once again kicked out of Heaven for maxing out his credit card, thus using up their Heaven Coins. See also *''Panty & Stocking'' Films *''Panty & Stocking: Throning Worlds'' (2005) *''Panty & Stocking: Age Legend'' (2008) *''Action Girl'' (2008) Video Games *''Panty & Stocking: The Video Game'' (2002) *''Panty & Stocking: Animal Invasion'' (2005) *''Action Girl'' (2006) *''Panty & Stocking: World of Thrones'' (2007) *''Action Girl 2'' (2008) *''Panty & Stocking: Age Thrones'' (2009) *''Action Girl 3'' (2010) TV Shows *''The Adventures of Panty and Stocking'' (2006-07) Category:Cartoonverse Category:Fictional universes Category:Continuity (fiction) Panty & Stocking universe Category:Panty & Stocking Category:Artificial mythology